Just Don't Get Lost
by NinjasHazel
Summary: Emily thought she was going to be spending all summer with her Uncle, but someone has something else in mind. She mysteriously ends up in Amestris, but neither Truth nor the Homunculi have anything to do with it. What's going on? EDxOC - Rated T for profanity and blood.
1. Mysteries

**A/N: Hey guys! I edited this a little. lol yeah. The sentences are choppy, I know, but this is the only chapter like that. All the others are better. Sorry!**

**Chapter 1**

"See you tomorrow!" called my friend. "Yup!" I laughed, "Bye!" I watched her disappear into the street. _Alexus is such a good friend, _I thought. _She always takes the time to walk me home… _I turned around to face my old, light blue, two story house. I walked up to my front porch. It was a red color. I thought it added onto the house nicely. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my key. Without hesitation, I shoved the key into the lock and turned it. I opened the door. I was actually surprised when I found that it was dark and kind of creepy. "Hello?" I called. No one answered.

_Maybe my parents aren't home yet… _I thought. I walked around to the back door, expecting to see that there were no cars in our driveway. What I saw sort of freaked me out; Not just one car, but two cars, both of which, belonged to my parents.

When I saw this I gasped and became even more frightened. I began running upstairs, downstairs, through all the rooms and halls, yelling, "Mom? Dad?" No answer. "Luke? Bear!" still no reply. _What's going on? Where are they! _I thought to myself, as I started to panic.

During my frantic pacing, I glanced at the living room window. What I saw stopped me in my tracks.

Standing in the middle of the street was a boy. He looked about my age. He had longish blonde hair that was tied into a braid, a red coat with a strange symbol on the back, black pants, and black shoes that looked like combat boots. That's all I saw, his back was facing me.

_Did this boy come home to an empty house too? _I wondered. I suddenly wanted to reach out and help the boy. I opened the door and walked out. I walked down the steps of my porch and stopped at the edge of the side walk. He didn't turn around like I thought he would, so I decided to ask him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I got his attention, but instead of answering me, he slowly turned around. That's when I got a good look at his face. "You're…!" I stammered. The boy standing in front of me was…

I never got to finish that thought. I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my back. "Wha…!" I managed to choke out, before I fell to the concrete.

I had been stabbed.

My eyes shot open, and I quickly sat up in my bed. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I lifted up my shirt and examined my stomach and back. There was no scar. There were no stitches. There was no bandage. No indication whatsoever that I had actually been stabbed.

"It was… a dream?" I breathed. It was so vivid though… not that I was upset about it being a dream or anything… I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, when I glanced at my calendar. "Oh _crap!_" I gasped and nearly fell out of my bed. The calendar read: MAY 20th: DON'T FORGET TO CATCH YOUR PLANE!

As I read this, I remembered, " Oh yeah! I'm supposed to fly to Roatan, Hondurous today!" I jumped out of bed, grabbed my pre-packed suitcase, and went down stairs. To my relief, My mother, father, brother, and dog, were all down stairs. My dad gave me a weird look and said, "You're getting on the plane like that?" I looked down at my current outfit. I still had my sleep clothes on. "Man…!" I said, under my breath, as I ran back up stairs.

This time, I went into the bathroom and I double checked. I had a red short sleeved shirt on, with skinny jeans and my dirty black converse. I tied my light brown hair back into a ponytail. Then I took it down and put it into a single braid, flowing over my shoulder. Then I applied my usual makeup to make both my hazel eyes and my totally pale skin stand out. Okay, maybe I'm not _totally_ pale, but my whole family is really tan, which makes me look pale compared to them.

I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked okay. I went back into my room and contemplated bringing Fullmetal Alchemist, volumes 13-15. You never know. They might have volume 12 in Roatan. Of course, if my mom had taken me to the library, I would have it by now. I already skipped volume seven! No way, was I going to go from 11 to 13. Not again! I decided not to bring the books after all.

I hurried down the stairs, only to be attacked by my mother. "Oh Emily! I'll miss you so much! Please call me when you off the plane! You have to call every night, to say goodnight and to tell us you're okay!" She sobbed as she hugged me, squeezing all the air out of my lungs. "Mom… I promise." I said, hoping she would let me go. "I love you!" "Love you too, Mom!" I laughed. It was true. I really do love my mom. We do fight often, and it seems like she always hates on me and lectures me and nags me, but despite all that, I truly do love my mother.

We got into the car, but not before my father and brother had to pry her arms off of me. We drove to the airport.

When we got there, I barely had any time to spare. First I gave Dad a hug, then Luke. I turned to give my mom a hug. She looked me in the eyes and basically gave me a whole checklist.

"Did you get your phone?" "yep" "Passport?" "Yes" "Extra shoes and clothes?" "Yeah" "Tooth brush?" "Nope" " Good… wait what?" She looked at me frantically. "Relax, Mom, I'm kidding." I showed her my tooth brush in my bag as proof. She hugged me and told me she loved me some more, and so did my dad. Luke? Nope. In his mind, he was too cool for that. I still loved him anyway, though.

I waved goodbye to my family and got on the plane.

I was looking out the window, watching the world become smaller and smaller, until all I could see were clouds. I watched the clouds for maybe ten minutes. Then I got bored. I pulled out a drawing book and started to doodle.

"You're quite an excellent artist!" the man sitting next to me said. "Who, me?" I said, startled. _Who else would he be talking to, stupid?_ I thought to myself. "Uh, Thanks! I'm not the best, but I've had years of practice!" I said. "Oh really? How long have you been drawing for?" he asked. He actually sounded curious. I thought about how long ago it had been since my aunt bought me that Sailor Moon DVD box set. "Uh… I think since I was five or six years old." I answered. "I'm fourteen now so..." I counted the years in my head. "Eight or nine years?" "Whoa! I guess practice really does make perfect!" he said. Then he turned around for the rest of the flight.

I don't remember how many hours the flight lasted. I had fallen asleep. The turbulence must've woke me up. _Wait…_ I thought to myself, _That's not turbulence…we're landing! _I was overjoyed! I had always hated planes.

After about thirty minutes, I had called my mother, and the plane finally stopped and let it's passengers out. I was _psyched_ to get some fresh air! I was going to be spending the entire summer vacation with my Uncle Mark! My mood suddenly changed when I stepped outside the plane. It was raining. _Raining!_ Not to mention it was chilly too.

I spotted Uncle Mark and ran over to him. We got my bag and he drove me to his house. That would be my home for the rest of summer vacation.

In the car he asked me if I was excited for high school next year. He asked me how my family was doing. He asked me how tall I was. He asked what books I was reading at the time. The entire car ride was nothing but questions. It was his way of catching up.

We got to his house and he showed me my room. I sat my bag down and went into the living room. June, his fluffy white cat, rubbed up against my leg. Then she hissed. She probably smelled Bear.

After we ate dinner and had a nice chat, it stopped raining. I saw that as an opportunity to get to know the area better. "Uncle Mark?" "Yeah?" "May I go walk around outside? I want to get to know the area." "Sure but it's a little muddy… whatever, just don't get lost." He chuckled and smiled at me. "Thank you!" I said as I grabbed the jacket that was hanging on the hook near the door. I ran outside.

The jacket was a light brown, sort of like my hair, except my hair is more golden than this. The jacket was warm and long. It probably went down to my knees.

I was a good distance from the house when it started pouring. No, pouring is an understatement. It's like Mother Nature decided to empty one bucket after the other. I didn't even know it could rain this hard! I apparently hadn't seen it all like I thought I had, in Oklahoma.

It was then that I heard the thunder. It was so loud that it hurt my ears. I jumped, startled. I lost my footing on the muddy road. I _fell_. I think I hit my face on a rock or something. I have no idea what happened next, because I lost consciousness almost immediately after.


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was still laying on a muddy dirt road while it poured buckets, but something didn't feel right. I lifted up my head and scanned the area. It looked the same, yet it was different. I was lying on my stomach, so I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better view. I found myself looking at a distant hill. On top of the hill, it looked like there might've been a house, but all that was left was a burnt tree…

I turned my head to see what seemed like endless dirt roads. In the distance it looked like there was a yellow house. _Why didn't I notice these before? _I thought to myself. _Uncle Mark must be worried, I should head home…_ I wiped the mud off of my face and felt a sting of pain on my cheek. I touched it, and when my hand came away from my face, there was smeared blood on it. I gulped and tried to stand up without getting dizzy. It was muted by the heavy rain, but I could've sworn that I heard someone yell, "Hey, are you alright?" I wasn't sure if that's what was actually said, so I didn't reply. What if I was hallucinating? _Hallucinating? What am I high on, rain? _I mocked myself. Once I got back on my feet, I took a few steps and then, BAM! I fell flat on my face. I rolled over and groaned in pain.

Yeah, so that "voice" I heard earlier, actually was a voice, and it was a lot closer now, as it said, "Are you hurt?"

I was barely able to look at the source of the voice, the rain was spraying on my face and making my cut sting like hell, and all the mud on my body made my limbs feel as heavy as bricks. When I was actually able to look at the figure now standing in front of me, I could barely see her, due to the rain blurring my vision. She had long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, big blue eyes, and tan skin. Like I said, I could barely see, but I thought she looked worried. "Oh no, you're cut! Let me help you!" She looked maybe one or two years older than I was, but who was I to judge? One time, I wore this really nice dress to the courthouse, and the security guard asked me if I was married! I guess I looked mature for my age…

The girl lifted me up onto her back and started walking down the slick muddy road. I don't know how she did it, with how heavy I am, but she managed to do it without falling and hurting us both. My vision was finally clearing up, and I realized that she was carrying me towards the yellow house I had seen earlier. Did she live there?

She threw open the door and yelled, "GRANNY!" It was warm inside the house, and I got chills due to the sudden temperature change. A tiny old lady came from the corner, looking alarmed. "What is it, Winry!" I stared at the old woman, as thought swirled around in my head. _Did she just say Winry? _Thishad to be a coincidence_. I'm so going to flip if the elderly woman's name was Pinako._

"I found this girl laying on the road out front! If you can't already tell, she has a cut on her face and it looks pretty deep!" cried Winry. _My cut was deep? I was so dizzy, because of blood loss?_ The short woman disappeared into a different room and brought back a towel. They wrapped it around me and made me sit down at a dining room table. I used the towel they gave me to wipe my dirty face, trying to ignore all the blood that came off of it.

"How much does it hurt?" Winry asked me. " N-not as much as it did earlier…" I stuttered, flinching, as she cleaned my cheek. "Thanks…" She looked at me with confusion. "Why are you thanking me?" " You found me on the streets and you took me in and helped me. I didn't even ask you to…" I sighed in relief and weakly smiled, my cheek didn't hurt anymore. "What are you talking about! Why wouldn't I help someone that looked as helpless as you did? It's not like I'd leave you to get run over by a truck!" She said laughing, and I began to laugh too.

I had a bandage on my cheek now, and I had also taken a shower. Since my clothes were soaked in mud, Winry let me borrow some of hers. I was sitting on the couch, when Winry skipped over to me and said, "You _will_ be spending the night here, right?" That caught me off guard. "Uh I guess so..!" I said without hesitation. I'd have to call Uncle Mark to ask for permission though. Then Winry yelled, "Granny! She's spending the night, okay?" Her grandmother came into the room and looked like she was disappointed at Winry. "You two don't even know each other's names, and you're already forcing her to spend the night?" She sighed, "I'm Pinako Rockbell, and this is my granddaughter, Winry Rockbell." _Rockbell! Then does that mean I'm… _I thought to myself. "I'm Emily Nelson." I said, and for some reason my own name sounded funny to me. "Emily… That's a pretty name!" Winry smiled. "Thanks! Um, I'm sorry, but could you tell me where I am? I… err… forgot." I lied. I just needed to confirm my location, maybe then I'd stop getting so surprised… "Sure, You're in Resembool, Amestris!" I looked at her, trying to make it look like I had actually forgotten. I nodded, letting it all sink in. As of now, I had no home, because I was no longer in Roatan, Hondurous… I was in Amestris, the world that Fullmetal Alchemist takes place in.

Winry and I chatted for an hour or two, the usual "girl talk" you know? Then Granny Pinako came in and informed Winry that she had a telephone call. Winry nodded and said to me, "Be right back!" and left. Since I was alone now, I started to think about how I got here. _Somehow, when I was unconscious, I passed through the gate. I know I'm not dreaming, because the cut on my cheek hurt a lot worse than being stabbed in that dream last night. I just-_

Suddenly my train of thought was shattered. I winced as I heard Winry yell into the phone, "WHAT!" I know eavesdropping is wrong but it's not like I could help it. I mean, she _was _yelling… "What do you mean, you broke your automail!...Seriously?...Do you know how long I _slaved_ over that thing?...Whatever. You better get here before noon tomorrow, or else!" I heard the phone click, and she came back into the room.

I felt bad for her, now that I was actually here, instead of reading it from a manga. "Is everything okay, Winry?" I asked, wanting to make her feel better. She sighed, "Yeah, I just feel like that idiot never learns. He always gets into these dumb fights, then he runs to me when his automail breaks. Luckily, all it did this time was fall off, so all I have to do is reattach it." I laughed and acted like I understood how she felt, "Well, boys will boys, am I right?" She looked up at me and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you are right, Emily!" We both just sat there, laughing. Then we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was expecting to be laying on a bed with Uncle Mark hovering anxiously over me. When I opened my eyes, my hopes were crumbled instantly. I was in a room, all by myself, wearing someone else's clothes, meaning I was still in Amestris.

I leaned over to look at the time, and nearly fell over. I must've really slept in, it was 1:30 pm! I attempted to make the bed and left the room. I walked into the living room and stopped immediately, startled.

Sitting on the couch, was a boy with golden eyes and blonde hair that was tied into a braid. He was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants. One of his arms were laying in his lap, not attached to anything. On the floor, sat a boy wearing a huge suit of armor. Edward and Alphonse.

I guess I made some kind of noise, because the two boys suddenly looked up at me. "Uh, Winry?" said Alphonse, who sounded confused. Winry was in the kitchen, she turned around and saw me. "Oh hey! You finally woke up!" She cheered, "I hope you don't mind eating lunch right now, I just didn't want to wake you up!" I groggily ran a hand through my hair and laughed, "It's alright, I don't mind!" I guess Edward and Alphonse were staring at me like I was a serial killer, because then she gasped, "Oh, my bad!" then she pushed me over to them. "Ed, Al, this is Emily Nelson." Then she turned to me, "Emily, this is Edward Elric and that's Alphonse Elric." _Why am I so nervous?_ I asked myself. "Hi…" I managed to say. I swear, if I didn't stop being so shy, I was going to slap myself. "Hi Emily!" greeted Alphonse. That made me feel a bit better, so I was able to smile at him. "Hey," sighed Edward. I turned to look at him but he wasn't even looking at me. He might as well be saying hi to the wall. Since he wasn't looking at me, I gave him my poker face.

Winry called us over to the table, "Lunch is ready!" I sat next to Winry, Alphonse and Edward sat across from us. I'm glad that the one sitting directly across from me was Alphonse, because I don't think Edward likes me very much. I wonder why?

After an awkward silence, Winry started up a conversation. "So, Edward, how'd you break your automail this time?"


	3. Convinced

Chapter 3

Edward and Alphonse exchanged nervous looks with each other, and then Edward scooted back in the chair and lifted his leg up onto the table. He rolled back his pant leg and revealed his automail leg. Right about where his shin should be, there was a huge piece missing. "If you can't tell, my arm came off… again." He sighed. "Yeah, I noticed. I'm the one who has to fix it." Winry replied, bluntly. I quietly giggled, then stopped. _Since when do I giggle!_ I asked myself, honestly worried, because I _never _giggle. Alphonse was chuckling while Winry and Edward argued about his automail. I'm just surprised that she hasn't thrown a wrench at him yet… unless she already has.

"So Emily, what were you doing out in the rain last night?" I looked up to see Winry looking at me, expecting an answer. "I… uh…" I stuttered, looking back down at my plate. I really needed a cover story. When I replied, I didn't look back up, "I… ran away from home." I said, hoping they would buy it. "Oh…" Winry gasped, looking a little sad. An awkward silence filled the room, as I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. After what seemed like hours, Winry suddenly perked up and looked at the three of us with a sly smile on her face. "Anyway, I was wondering… how tall are you, Emily?" She asked, turning to me. "Uh…I'm 5'5"… why?" I replied, awkwardly. "No reason…" She said as she shot Edward an "In your face!" look. "Just one more inch, huh?" she whispered smugly. "I'M NOT SHORT!" Edward raged after he got what she was implying.

After a few more minutes of eating and conversation, Winry and Edward left to go fix Edward's automail, so it was just Alphonse and I, now. I got up from the table and made my way over to one of the couches, and a minute later, Alphonse followed, sitting on the other couch. The silence looming over us was unbearable, so I struck up a conversation.

"Hey… Alphonse?" I asked. "Yes, Emily?" "Your brother… does he dislike me for any reason?" I asked, because I really did want to know. "I… don't think so…" He replied, sounding surprised. I bet I caught him off guard. "Big brother doesn't usually dislike people without a good reason…" I lowered my head in thought, _what could I have done? Did I accidently look at him funny, or something?_ "Why do you ask?" He said, sounding worried. "No reason." I replied, shaking my head, in thought.

_I wonder… it's been almost twenty four hours since I left Uncle Mark's house. I wonder what he's doing right now… Is he out searching for me? Is he simply waiting for me to return? Has he called my parents and told them that I was nowhere to be found? How the heck did I get here, anyway! I thought this world was fictional! Well apparently, I was wrong, because here I am, sitting next to Alphonse Elric, while Winry Rockbell was upstairs working on Edward Elric's automail! More importantly, how am I going to get back home? Or, if I never did, how would my parents take it? How would my friends take it? How would I take it? Wait… What if I traveled with the Elric brothers? Maybe I would find a way home! _

I smiled as a newfound hope was born, and turned to Alphonse, ready to ask away. "Hey, Emily?" Looks like my question would have to wait... "What's up, Alphonse?" "Did something happen? Why do you have a bandage on your face?" He asked. I had almost forgotten about my cut… I gently touched it, and faced him. "I was walking… the road was really slick… the thunder scared me and I fell… I think I fell on a rock…" I answered truthfully. "You think? Why don't you know?" He asked, curiosity edged in his voice. I shrugged, "Well I passed out almost immediately after… so I don't know… I guess that's when Winry found me." Alphonse looked down, and then he looked back up and asked, "Does it still hurt?" Alphonse was so nice! It really is hard to believe he was my age, because most of the fourteen year olds back home, were self centered jerks, but Alphonse is the exact opposite! "It stings a little" I shrugged, " but I'm okay." I smiled. "Can I go with you guys?" I suddenly blurted, without thinking. Crap, I really wanted to word it better than that… "Huh? You mean you want to travel with brother and I?" He asked sounding alarmed. "Yeah!" "How would you get on the train? We only have two tickets…" "I could hide in your armor!" CRAP. My hands flew to my mouth as if they could take the words back. I really wanted to punch myself in the jaw, for letting that slip. Why did I have to be so stupid? "How… how did you…" I couldn't tell whether he was sad or confused, but either way I felt really guilty. "I'm so sorry Alphonse… I overheard Winry and her grandmother talking about it last night… I just… I'm sorry!" I apologized. I was really starting to hate having to lie over and over again to keep my identity a secret. The ten seconds that passed felt more like ten hours, until finally he sighed, "It's alright… but Emily, it's not exactly comfy in here, seeing as my entire body is made of steel and all…" "I don't care! I want to see the world… maybe find myself a new home…" I trailed off.

We sat in silence for a bit, I guess he was making up his mind. Finally he got up and said, "I'm going to go ask Winry, after all, you are _her _guest…" He walked across the living room, but stopped in the doorway. Then, without looking at me, he said, "Emily, I would like it if you came… You're really nice." After saying this, he walked carefully upstairs.

_Aww, He would like it if I came... _I smiled to myself._ Heh… he thinks I'm nice… _I shook my head. _If only he saw me at school… I should probably change my attitude… after all; I'm not in America anymore, or rather "Earth". I'm in Amestris! Which I guess is just a different version of the earth I'm used to… I wonder… When, or If, I get back home… will I be a different person? Heh… If I was any nicer to Ashley, She'd be like, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EMILY!"_

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal clacking down the stairs; Alphonse was back. I looked at him with hopeful eyes as he said, "I asked Winry… she said it was your decision." I smiled really wide, which is weird, considering how I usually act. "What did Edward say?" It felt weird to say his name… "Uh… I didn't ask him…" Alphonse responded, "I figured that since I'm sneaking you on the train anyway… it'll be too late for him to say no…" He mumbled. Alphonse was trying to help me! I'll go get my stuff ready! Wake me up before your brother wakes up alright?" "Sure…" I rushed out of the room, then I ran back and leaned through the door frame, "Thank you so much, Al!" "Emily, you called me Al instead of Alphonse…?" I chuckled, "Well yeah! I mean, you're really helping me out by doing this! Plus, we _are_ friends, aren't we?" I cheered. "Haha, yeah!" He laughed. I quickly spun around, but I ran into something. My forehead slammed against something hard, and I fell to the ground. "Ouch…" I mumbled, rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see a hand stretched out in front of me, and I soon realized, it belonged to Edward, and believe it or not, he _still_ wouldn't look at me. I _still_ didn't know why. I got up without his offered help, and said "Sorry." as I rushed past him.

I opened the door to the room I was staying in and quickly shut it behind me. "What's his problem?" I mumbled to myself. I turned around to see that the outfit I was wearing when I woke up in Amestris, was laying on the bed, folded into a neat pile. Right at to the foot of the bed, on the ground, were my shoes. I laughed under my breath, because they were actually clean… which they hadn't been in a while… Winry must've worked hard to get all that mud off… I'd have to thank her.

I picked up my coat and sat on the bed. This is the coat I always left at Uncle Mark's. I stared at it, foolishly hoping that if I looked long enough, it would take me home. Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes, so I wiped them away and took a few deep breaths. I picked up the other clothes, and noticed a folded up piece of paper under them. I opened it up, but before I could look at it, I tossed it on the floor and told myself I'd look at it later.

I leaned forward, pulled my knees up to my chest, and let my mind roam. _What is everyone back home doing? Were they worried about me, or did they even care? _Before I knew it, it had gotten dark outside, so I leaned over to look at the clock. It was 11:15 at night, so I got off the bed and went to the door. I opened it, leaning out and examining the dark hallways and rooms. I heard a few distant snores so I closed the door and picked up my drawing off the floor. Sitting on the bed, I examined it. It was something I had drawn for a friend at school. I had meant to give it to her, but it slipped my mind... _If there's no possible way to leave this world, I might never see my friends again… which means this drawing would only remind me of that. _I felt a lump in the back of my throat. _It's okay to cry now, right? _

I didn't give myself enough time to decide, because I was suddenly watching my tears splash onto the paper, ruining my drawing. I turned off the lights and cried myself to sleep, because I knew I wouldn't have time to cry tomorrow.

**(A/N) AHH FINALLY DONE! I started typing this chapter at 3:45… It's 8:53! –cries- When I finished I twisted around, like they do in the movies (I'm stupid) My back actually popped! It sounded so gross! DX eeewwwwwwww! Haha, While I was typing this, my hand kept spazzing out and I would accidently press the backspace key. FML lol jk I keed, guys. Ah, so yeah… I might try to post Sunday… or Monday… DEFINTLY NOT SATURDAY. Huh-uh. That's my break day. :) KAY well stay tuned, I guess! XD**


	4. Suprise

**Hello readers! I'm here to apologize for not updating sooner… I realize that it has been a whole week since the last time I promised to update. I'm so sorry! Well this freaking chapter took forever to write, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are really appreciated! Every time someone gives me a review, it makes me smile… So keep 'em coming!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or its settings and characters in any way!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

I was standing in the middle of a street. There were no people or cars around, and I was surrounded by tall buildings that were all the same color; grey. Everything was covered by a dreamy haze, while I just stood there, unmoving. I scanned the area with my dim, hazel eyes, and caught a figure emerging from the mist. It was my uncle Mark.

"Emily." He said eerily. "Uncle…!" I gasped. He seemed to stare past me, "Why won't you come back to me?" He asked. "I-I can't!" I protested, my throat was getting dry. "You can't… or you won't?" He started, "You only cry because you know there is no return for you, right? You said your goodbyes to your family, did you not?" He asked. I cleared my throat and replied, "Yes…I" "You never said goodbye to me." He interrupted me. _Why was he talking like this? It was scaring me and making me feel guilty…_ I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No, I'm coming back, I swear! I-I just have to find a way!" I cried, looking up, but he was gone. "No…!" I whispered. Suddenly, the world started shaking, and I heard voices repeating my name over and over, "Emily… Emily… Emily… Emily!" I held my head in my hands, trying to block out the noise. "Stop it! Shut up! Please?" I cried. It wouldn't stop, no matter how terrified I became… Then I opened my eyes.

Alphonse was hovering over me, trying to wake me up. That explains the shaking and my name being called. "I'm awake…" I stuttered, groggily. Thank goodness, it was just a dream… "Come on, Emily! Brother's going to wake up soon!" He whispered, urgently. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up!" I muttered, getting out of the bed and stretching my arms above my head.

After we got situated, Al told me that I had to be extremely quiet. "I'll let you out when we get on the train." He confirmed. Then I heard someone enter the room. It was dark inside Al's armor, so I closed my eyes.

"Good Morning…" mumbled a voice, that I'm assuming was Ed's. "Good morning, brother!" "Quiet down, Al! Pinako is a light sleeper!" said Winry, who came into the room who knows when. "Where's your friend, Winry?" asked Ed. _Wait… Is Ed asking about me? Why? _"She's still asleep, Ed. Why?" I heard no reply. Al got up and began to walk, and I heard a door open. A few minutes later, when we all arrived at the train, they all said goodbye.

They must've taken their seats when Al said, "Brother?" It was so creepy inside this armor, especially with Al's disembodied voice floating around. I shivered, then cleared my thoughts so I could hear what Edward and Al were talking about. "Yeah, Al?" asked Edward. "I talked to Emily last night…" "Oh? What did you talk about?" _Is that any of your business? _I mentally questioned him. "Well at first we talked about you…" The train began to move. "W-Why would you talk about me?" _Tch… He sounded surprised. _"Well, brother, she told me that she thought you disliked her…" "Why would I dislike her? She didn't do anything." "I don't know, but I did notice that you wouldn't make eye contact with her all day, yesterday… Was there a reason?" "Not really…" "Oh." _So he avoided eye contact with me, all freaking day, for no reason? _"Also," Al continued, "She… Well… How would you like it if she had come with us, like, somehow gotten on the train with us?" "Uh, I guess I wouldn't care…?" A smile crept onto my face. _Ohohoho… He definitely won't see this coming... _I thought, evilly. "Well… because…" Instead of explaining, Al must've decided to show Ed what he was talking about, because Al suddenly removed his chest plate. I jumped down and sat in the seat next to Edward. I stretched, lazily, and sighed, "Now that that's over with…" I looked at Edward, and I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, confused, or shocked. Heck, maybe he was even a mixture of all three! "S-So you heard all of that?" He stuttered. "Yup, don't worry, I don't care!" I said, cheerily. _Oh no… cheerily? What the hell is this place turning me into? _"Does Winry know about this?" Edward asked his brother. "Honestly, brother, do I look like the type of person who goes around kidnapping people?" Al sighed, "Of course Winry knows." "Well, why didn't you ask me? I mean, I am your older brother…" Ed asked. "You might've said no…" Al responded. Ed looked hurt, and I suddenly felt bad for him. "I hope it's alright… I won't be any trouble… and I'll try not to get in the way!" I promised. _I almost never feel guilty about anything! Why now? _"Eh… what can you do?" Ed asked, looking at me. "What can I do…?" I repeated a little confused. "I can fight physically… does that count?" I asked. "You'll have to show me…" "Show you how?" What was he talking about? "Fight me." Oh, CRAP. He really must want me to die, huh? I tried to cover the panic that soon covered my face.

We got off the train in East city, but instead of walking toward the actual city, Edward, Al, and I walked toward a forest. "Where are we going?" I thought out loud. "There's a clearing in the forest up ahead. When we get there, you're going to show me what you can do." Explained Edward. "Oh, alright... Sorry if I die on impact, Edward." I mumbled. "You know, Emily, you can call me Ed… and I'm not going to kill you." He laughed. "Hopefully…" I muttered, but he ignored my comment.

After walking for a good ten minutes, we arrived in the clearing that Ed had mentioned. It was spacious, with trees all around. "So pretty…" I breathed. I almost didn't have time to dodge the fist that was sent flying in my direction. "Yo, aren't you going to warn me before you start throwing punches?"I yelled in protest. "Does the enemy ever give you a warning before they attack?" "True." I replied, before throwing a few punches of my own, which I might add, all missed his face. I really hoped my martial arts training back home would help me here. Ed tried to kick me, but I twisted out of the way, by doing a back flip and landing on a rock. It stunned me, because I didn't know I could do that. The gravity in Amestris must be really jacked up, if I could actually do that without hurting myself.

Ed was caught up in his own thoughts, so I took this as an opportunity to get him, and wasted no time in doing so. I sent the heel of my shoe to his cheek, and he stumbled backward, obviously facing the full impact of my kick. Well, maybe it was a little too much, because the corner of his mouth was bleeding. Instead of being nice and apologizing, I only smirked. _I just kicked the Fullmetal Alchemist in the face._

"Okay, I guess I won't go easy on you anymore." There was no time for me to react. He clapped his hands together and pushed them to the ground, causing a wall of and mud to shoot up in front of me. Startled, I took a step back, and instead of my foot landing on solid ground, it landed on nothing. I'm guessing Ed got his equivalent exchange from behind me. I began to fall, but someone grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction of the alchemist-made cliff. They held me safely and wrapped their arms around me. "Gotcha." Ed smirked. _Wait…so… technically, Ed is hugging me? _Before I gave myself a chance to blush, I pushed away from him and gave him a surprised, angry look.

"No fair," I retorted, "you used alchemy!" He looked at my face and said, "Everyone uses alchemy during fights, stupid." He stated back. I scowled at him, and I got an Idea, "Will you teach me how?" I asked hopefully. His only answer was a blunt "No."

I sighed in defeat and ran a hand through my hair. _Maybe Al can teach me…_ I considered, looking for him in the clearing, but he was gone. I collapsed onto the ground and sighed loudly. "I'll only teach you when I get to know you better, so I can trust that you won't use it against Al and I." I shrugged, "Okay so what do you want to know?" I challenged, watching the sun begin to set behind the trees.

"What's your favorite color?" He stared at me waiting for an answer. "That's a stupid question… its burgundy." I answered and he nodded. "How old are you?" "I'm fourteen, how about you?" I already knew the answer to this; I just wanted to hear it for myself. "Fifteen, what pisses you off the most?" He asked. "When people call me… Nelly." I mumbled. "…Nelly?" He repeated, confused, yet slightly amused. "Yeah, my name is Emily Nelson… and this guy at my school calls me Nelson… well, one day, he messed up and accidently called me Nellyson, so he was like, 'I'm going to call you Nelly now!' Well somehow he got a bunch of my friends to start calling me that. It really ticked me off." I explained. Ed started laughing and said, "Cool story, Nelly, I'd love to hear more!" When I'd realized what he was doing, I screamed, "NO! NOT YOU TOO! MY NAME ISN'T NELLY! DON'T CALL ME NELLY!" I'm guessing he got the reaction he was hoping for, because he soon doubled over with laughter. I sent one of my famous "death glares" his way and he finally calmed down a bit. "So where did you go to school?" "Edison" I immediately said, and then I realized that I had let something slip. There wasn't an Edison High School anywhere in Amestris. If I wasn't careful, he'd figure me out in no time. "Cool." He said. I was relieved that he hadn't noticed my mistake; I'd have to be extremely careful around him. "So, you said you ran away from home, right? I have a few questions on that matter." I nodded and he continued, "Why did you run away? Did you have any siblings? Where are you from, anyway?" he asked, legitimately curious. "I did run away… my father left when I was very young, and my mother abused me out of depression…" I resented every single word of that lie; my father was still at home when I left for Uncle Mark's house, and my mother would _never_ beat me out of depression, but I had to tell Ed something, so that he would stop thinking about it.

"I have one younger brother," I continued, at least this wasn't a lie. "and I'm from Okla- I mean Yous Well." I don't even know where in the hell Yous Well even is. For some reason, I felt as though I was throwing my whole life away…


	5. Panic

**I'm back! -kitchen knife barely misses my head- Whoa! Hey! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've just been terribly busy lately… But I'm here now so let's get this show on the road! **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else used in this story. I only own Emily and her family. (Including Uncle Mark)**_

Chapter 5

Ed gave me a look that told me he didn't buy my little cover up. He sighed and stared at me with an intimidating expression on his face. "Where are you _really_ from? This time I want the truth." He demanded. "I…I told you, I'm from-"I began, but he interrupted me. "Don't say Youswell. I know that's a lie." _How did he know? Was it my mention of Edison? Or maybe it was because I almost said Oklahoma? _Whatever the reason was, I wasn't going to tell him. Instead I got up and sprinted towards the opening of the clearing.

Al suddenly came into view. "Emily? Why are you…?" I was too far away to hear him finish his sentence. _I think I lost them, or rather him… _I thought. "Emily! Stop running!" It was Ed. _I guess I spoke too soon…_ I risked a glance over my shoulder, and saw him gaining pace easily. _So here I am, sprinting as fast as my legs could handle, while he's literally jogging and he's still faster than me! I should've been a little more active in gym class…_

_Oh yeah, He has auto-mail. DUH! He doesn't even need to try. _I started to make a U-turn towards the tree's, hoping that if I got in there, I would lose him. Of course, since I'm a complete failure when it comes to running, I turned a little too slowly and Ed grabbed my wrist. I suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain and slowed to a stop. I turned to face him and he saw my pained face. Both of our eyes flew to my wrist, and I discovered why it hurt; He had accidently used his auto-mail arm. We must've realized this at the same time, because he quickly released me. I clutched my wrist to my chest and fell to the ground, closing my eyes and forcing myself not to cry. "Did I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he stuttered. If I had to guess, I'd say my wrist was broken. "Y…yeah… I'm okay…" I tried to convince him, but of course I failed. "No, Emily, you're _not_ okay! We need to get you to a doctor… AL!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Al running over to us. "What is it, brother?" His helmet turned to face me, "What's wrong Emily? Are you alright?" I tried to smile through the pain. "I accidently hurt her wrist with my auto-mail. We need to carry her to a hospital." Ed confirmed. "No! I said I'm fine!" I protested, but it was like they didn't even hear me. Al nodded and started to pick me up. I didn't say anything, but it's not like they would've listened anyway.

I closed my eyes again so I didn't have to look at anything. I just knew that Ed was probably going to interrogate me about my real home as soon as we fixed my wrist. When the time came, I'd have nowhere to run.

"Emily," someone called. I opened my eyes and looked at Ed, but I didn't say anything. "Does it still hurt?" He asked. At least he looked worried… "Yes." I answered, looking away. I was still in Al's arms, but we were inside a building now. It must've been a hospital, because it sure smelled like a hospital. There were people around us, coughing, sneezing, and of course, staring at us. Al didn't exactly blend in, and everyone knew Ed as the Fullmetal Alchemist. I was just an extra.

The doctor entered and scanned the room. "Emily?" he called. Al stood me on my feet, and then Ed and I walked over to the waiting doctor. Al insisted that he stay in the waiting room, no matter how much I begged him to come.

Once we were in the doctor's office, Ed helped me onto the stool while the doctor closed the door behind him. "Now what seems to be the problem here?" He questioned us. "My wrist hurts… a lot…" I said, still clutching my wrist to my chest. "I feel like it's broken…" I stated. He nodded and scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Sounds like we'll need to take an X-ray. I'll go get that set up." He said before sliding out the door.

Ed and I didn't talk, but I could tell that he was staring at me and I tried to ignore it. So many things had just happened. I let out a little too much information, was questioned about it, attempted and failed an escape, and injured my wrist in the process. I was feeling tired already.

"What time is it?" I asked Ed, trying to rid the room of its tense atmosphere. "9:27" was all he said in reply. "Cool…" I sighed, sarcastically.

The doctor stepped back into the room, "Alright, it looks like everything is all set up. If you'd follow me…" Ed and I stood up at once. "It's alright if I come, right?" Ed asked. "Sure! She doesn't need a hospital gown if it's only her wrist, so it's okay!" the doctor confirmed.

The three of us walked through the halls, heading towards the X-ray room. I noticed that my wrist was starting to hurt even more.

When we arrived, I had to stay by myself as Ed and the doctor stepped behind a wall with a window in the center. I stood next to this thing that had what looked like a tape measure going down the middle of it. "If you could just lift your wrist up to the line…" he suggested. _Oh, he must mean the tape measure thing. _"Okay…" I mumbled. My right arm was in so much pain due to my wrist, that I had to hold it up with my other arm. My wrist was screaming in agony, now that it had no support. It took a hell of a lot of will power to keep myself from screaming out in pain.

"Hold it still… and…" Click! He took a few more X-rays of my wrist and said, "Alright! While I get these developed, you two can head back to the check-up room. I'll be with you shortly!" Ed nodded and took my good wrist in his flesh hand, and led me back.

Once we were back in the room, I was back on the stool and Ed was sitting in a chair next to the wall. I was about to start a conversation, but Ed beat me too it.

"Emily, can I ask you something? I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me the truth." I looked at him and found myself wondering if he was mad at me. "Sure, what's up?" I could hear my own pain in my voice, but I wasn't sure if it was from my wrist. "Why did you run away from me? Is it because what I said was true?" he asked. I wanted to shut myself down right there. _Keep it together, Emily! _I told myself. I gulped and forced myself to answer. "I…I don't know why I ran… I really don't… It's not… at least, I _think _it's not… because of what you said…" I muttered. "Is it true…?" he pried. "Uh… yes… I mean, yeah it's true." There was a sharp rap at the door, which meant that the doctor was back. Ed gave me a look that meant he would ask me more, later.

"Well, miss, it turns out your wrist is only sprained." He confirmed, meaning that the excruciating pain I felt earlier was exaggerated. "It looks like whatever hurt your wrist, almost broke it… _almost_… but," He cut off. "I'll need a cast?" I guessed. "It's actually not that bad… we can wrap it, but you'll have to be extremely careful." He said, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a roll of medical tape. He began wrapping my wrist carefully, "So how did this even happen?" He wondered out loud. Thankfully, Ed answered him, saving my butt. "We were eating outside and a dog came and grabbed her food. She chased after it, but tripped over a rock and landed on her wrist." He was such a good liar, which scared me for some reason. "Seems simple enough," the doctor sighed.

Ed and I met Al back in the waiting room, and then we all left. "How'd it go?" Al said, gesturing at my bandage. "It's sprained." I clarified. Al turned to look at his older brother. "Ed! She hasn't even been with us for a whole twenty-four hours, and you've already hurt her!" He lectured. "Sorry I used my auto-mail arm to stop her from doing something stupid!" Ed shouted back, "Al, you know I can't help it if my auto-mail is too strong!" "Yeah, well maybe if you had tried to talk to her, instead of using force, this would've ended differently! You can't just run after people and attack them when the run away from you!" "I didn't attack her! I just grabbed her wrist!" _I've had enough of this. _"SHUT UP!" I screamed. They both looked at me in shock. Well, Al didn't because armor can't show emotion… but I could still tell he was shocked. I turned to Al, "He didn't hurt me on purpose! Chances are, I would've probably screwed up and done something stupid, so quit yelling at Ed and yell at me!" I turned to Ed, who had a victorious smirk on his face. "And YOU," I started, "If you hadn't looked so scary when you were asking me those questions, maybe I wouldn't have run away! Also, why were you staring at me like that? You do realize that if anyone else noticed you, they would've thought you were a creeper and called the cops on you!" He seemed to be hurt by being called a creeper. I lifted up my bandaged right hand, "See this? I went to a doctor, for crying out loud! I'm okay!" I ended my rant with a sigh. Al reached up apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Emily. It was stupid of us." As much as that statement was true, I wasn't getting off by making poor Al feel guilty. "No… Al, I didn't mean to get so angry… it's just… I hate seeing people argue." I smiled.

We all rented a hotel room, and stayed the night. The next morning, we were scheduled to catch a train. Only thing is, no one told me the destination.

**YES. Okay so… Ah I forgot what I was going to say… No matter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D If you have any questions or stuff like that you can PM me. THANKS FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	6. Explanation

**Here I am again, hoping you won't be terribly offended that I updated the very next day. Anyway, I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'd especially like to thank ****Ed' .Kitten**** and ****Lefay Strent**** for submitting a review to EVER SINGLE ONE OF MY CHAPTERS. I'm so happy; I got 5 reviews in less than 24 hours. So as a present for all of you guys being so much more awesome than I deserve… I will update much earlier that I had originally planned! **

**Emily: You moron. You know that's just putting more stress on **_**you,**_** right?**

**NinjasHazel: Yes, I know that. Shut it, Nelly… I need to give the disclaimer.**

**Emily: WHO'RE YOU CALLING NELLY, YOU… YOU… LAZY -BLEEP-!**

**NinjasHazel: Whoa, there. Who taught you that word? I've never even heard of it before!**

**Emily: -laughs- I'll never tell… -creepy smile- **

**NinjasHazel: Okay then… Onto the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else in this story. I only own Emily and her family (including Uncle Mark)**

**Emily: Hey, you don't own me! **_**I**_** own me!**

**NinjasHazel: Didn't I tell you to shut it? Jeez…**

Chapter 6

About an hour ago, Ed, Al, and I got around to eating breakfast. Al, of course, didn't eat. Afterwards we got our stuff together and headed for the train station. Fifteen minutes later, the train arrived. We hopped on, took our seats, and began heading to who knows where.

After looking out the window at the passing landscapes, I turned my head to ask Ed a question, but he was already looking at me. He had the creepy smirk on his face, which made me uneasy. "…What?" I said dumbly. "We're on a train," he replied. "Gee I hadn't noticed." I sarcastically remarked. "I'm ignoring that comment. What I mean is, we're on a train. A _moving_ train… You _have_ to answer my questions now," He stated. "Why?" "You can't escape. No running away this time." He leaned back in his chair. Al sighed, "Oh brother," _I knew this would happen eventually._ I cursed under my breath, then sighed, "Fine, shoot." Truth be told, there was no getting out of this one. "Let me warn you, though… the truth may not make sense." I warned. "Okay…?" Ed didn't get it right now… but he would later. Then, maybe I wouldn't have to lie anymore, or at least I wouldn't have to lie to _them. _"Where are you from?" He asked. _This is it._ "Tulsa, Oklahoma." "How old are you?" "Fourteen," "Where is this, _Tulsa, Oklahoma?"_ Of course he would be confused. To my knowledge, Ed's been all over Amestris, and there's no such thing as Tulsa, Oklahoma. Not _here_ at least.

"You want the continent or the country?" I challenged.

"I want the country."

"The United States of America,"

"Where's that?"

"Not here…"

"What?"

"The U.S.A is not here."

"You were right, Emily. None of this _crap _makes sense." He sighed. "It's not crap!" I protested, "It's not here, or anywhere, for that matter!" He gave me a look that told me he was questioning my sanity. "I'm serious! Give me a world map and I'll show you!" I shouted. Ed studied my face and all he found was truth. He slowly turned and nodded at Al. Al nodded once and reached into a bag I had never noticed before. He handed me a map and I opened it, looking inside. I had hoped to see a continent that looked like North America, but I was let down.

Right where North America should've been was a sort of deformed looking continent. I turned the map around so that Ed and Al could see it and placed my finger on the continent. "See?" I explained, "Back home, this is where North America should be!" Ed scratched his head, "Then how the hell did you get here?" He mumbled. "I have no idea…" I began. I was going to have to tell him the whole story…

I began with visiting my Uncle in Roatan. I told him how I had taken a walk during that thunderstorm, "It wasn't raining when I left, but for some reason, whenever I got far enough, it started raining buckets. I was okay… but the thunder startled me… I think I slipped in the mud and hit my head on a rock… I'm pretty sure that knocked me out, so I have no idea what happened after that. All I know is that when I woke up… I was here. That's when Winry found me." I finished.

Ed looked at me slightly awed. "So… you didn't run away?" I shook my head, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. "Tell me about your family…" He requested. I looked up at him, stunned. "M-my family…?" "I mean, if you don't mind…" He added. I smiled at him, "No, it's alright." I said, taking a deep breath. "My parents didn't actually beat me… They'd _never… _I just had to give you guys some sort of cover up… I actually hated every single word I said regarding the matter." Ed nodded and cleared his throat. "What were they like?" He asked.

"My father is kind, though he can be a bit strict at times. He's a veteran, too. He's also always pushing me to join my school's sports, and he has a good sense of humor. My mother is stressed out most of the time, but when she's in a good mood, she's so happy and goofy, that it's stupid..." I laughed, "At times, she can be a bit over bearing, but I still love her a lot… My younger brother's name is Luke. He's always talking like a baby around my parents even though he's eleven. He needs to grow up." I shook my head. "I also have a dog, but I don't think that counts as family…"

I decided that I wanted to tell them about Uncle Mark, seeing as how he was the last person I saw. Visions of the creepy dreams raced back into my mind. The tall, dull buildings, the weird haze, the eerie feeling attached to everything… I shook them all out of my head.

"My Uncle Mark is who I was staying with before I came here. He has a fat, white cat named June. Uncle Mark is cool; he's kinda like a second father to me. I…I still remember the last thing he said to me…" I cut my self off. _Don't cry,_ I told myself, _don't you dare cry! _Ed hesitantly asked, "What was the last thing he said to you…?" I gulped, cursing away the tears. "_Just don't get lost…"_ I quoted him, tears already starting to drip down my face. I had just visualized the whole event where he had said that. His smile and laugh were still floating around in my head. I tried to wipe away the tears, but more only replaced them. "After he said that… I…I left…" I cried, "Dammit… I've been gone for three or four days… I…I don't even know… H-he must be so… so worried… He… he told me not to get lost and now… now he doesn't even know where the hell I am!" I broke into a fit of violent sobs. _This is so embarrassing! _I yelled at myself. Ed and Al just looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then, Al cleared his nonexistent throat, "I'm so sorry, Emily…I…I'd hug you, but I'm afraid I might hurt you…" "It's alright, Al… I'll be fine in a second…" I assured him, still crying my eyes out. Ed coughed awkwardly, and whispered something to Al, who nodded, got up, and traded seats with him. Ed wrapped his arms around me. "I'm… sorry." He sighed. I hesitated, shocked by his sudden actions, then buried my face in his shoulder and started to cry even harder, if that were even possible. I heard someone say, "Is she alright?" I didn't look up to see who it was, because honestly, I didn't really care. "Uh huh." Replied Ed.

All was silent except for the sounds of my stifled sobs coming from Ed's jacket. I don't remember what happened afterwards.

_I was in a forest… There was this strange mist, like in the city… wait, like in the city? Am I dreaming again? I rapidly looked around at my surroundings. It was just like the city dream, except this time, trees were surrounding me. Is Uncle Mark going to talk to me again? My ears strained to hear his cheery voice; I didn't care if it was as creepy as last time. "Hey Emily, what're you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. My heart dropped. It wasn't my uncle's voice, it was Ed's. I turned to face him, and saw that he was in his usual outfit; Red jacket, black undershirt and pants, messy braid… Then it hit me, I had forgotten all about it… the dream I had before I left my house. That boy in the middle of the street… it was him… it was Ed. Did that dream foreshadow my coming here? I switched my attention to the matter at hand. "I could ask you the same thing," I shrugged. Emily, do you like Al and me?" I crossed my arms, "Yeah, of course." I replied instantly. "Is that why you left me; for them?" said another familiar voice. I whipped around, to face the source. "Uncle Mark!" I blurted before I could stop myself. It was him… but he looked so weak and depressed. I felt a sudden pang of guilt, "I-I didn't mean to…" I stammered. "Then choose." "What?" I blinked. Do I really have to choose? Ed represented Amestris, while Uncle Mark represented home. Home…home? How the hell am I supposed to go home in my dreams? I couldn't… It wasn't possible. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "I'm really sorry, Uncle Mark… but for now, I have to choose Edward. I will come home, I promise. Just… please… take care of yourself…" I reasoned. He showed me a weak smile, "Alright, but please be careful…" I smiled, "I will." "Oh! And also, I-" He was still talking… but I couldn't hear him. What was he going to say? I turned to Ed for help, but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned back around, but Uncle Mark was gone too. What was happening? The earth below me began to crumble._

I let out a surprised scream and sat up in my chair. I just sat there, breathing heavily. After I calmed down a bit, I looked around, seeing that I earned a few strange glances thanks to my scream. I sighed in relief when I realized we were still on the train. "Are…you okay?" Ed asked me, hesitantly. I blinked a few times, "Yeah… it was just a bad dream." I assured him, "were you asleep?" He shifted in his seat, "Yeah… Well I _was…"_ meaning, my scream woke him up. "I'm sorry!" Ed shook his head and rolled over in his chair. "Just go back to sleep, Emily." Al suggested.

The next morning, I asked Ed where we were going. "Has no one told you yet?" he scratched his head. "No," I answered, "If they have, I've forgotten." "Oh." He grimaced. "Central. That's where we're going."

**Hmm… I wonder what will happen in central… WOOT! Chapter 6 is done! Since I've prewritten the story all the way up to chapter 9, after it's posted even I won't know what happens next!**

**Emily: That's stupid. Of course you will. You're the freaking author. **

**NinjasHazel: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT IT, NELLY?**

**Emily: I did! AND DON'T CALL ME NELLY YOU LAZY HEFFER!**

**NinjasHazel: Wow. Thanks for calling me a lazy female cow.**

**Emily: That's what that means? Huh… I had no Idea.**

**NinjasHazel: Is that sarcasm I hear? Ohhh Armstrong!**

**Emily: Wha…? Oh shit.**

**Armstrong: Did I hear someone call me? -sparkle-**

**NinjasHazel: Yeah. It was me. Nelly, over there is feeling down and wants you to give her a hug.**

**Emily: QUIT CALLING ME NELLY! I'LL KILL YOU! –Armstrong pull Emily into a **_**Comforting Embrace**_**-… c-can't breathe… **

**Thanks for reading! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A ****REVIEW****! (Or Armstrong will find you and hug you) 3 **


	7. Central

**Hello! I'm in Colorado Springs! It's so nice here. Everything is all burned up, though… :( Anyway, I'd like to thank Rokuchuchu! He gave me two _very_ long reviews and a few tips! (It made my dayXD) So hopefully, this chapter will be a bit better than the last ones. Also, sorry, Emily isn't here today, so you won't be hearing from her in the A/N. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else used in this story. I only own Emily and her family (including Uncle Mark).**

Chapter 7

I laughed to myself, knowing why he grimaced. Why, you ask? Central meant Mustang. I wanted to see his reaction, so I asked, "What's so bad about Central?" He looked at me as if I already knew and sighed.

"They've got a bastard for a Colonel." He mumbled.

I chuckled lightly, and then turned to the window. In the background, I heard Al telling Ed that it was rude to call the Colonel a bastard. I looked outside to see that Central was getting closer and closer by the minute. About five minutes passed, and the train pulled into the station.

A large muscular man in a military uniform was waiting for us. It didn't take a genius to know that the large man was Major Alex Louis Armstrong. I guess Ed noticed too. "Aw jeez..!" He breathed, obviously put out. Ed, Al, and I stepped off the train and Armstrong noticed us… or noticed Ed and Al.

"Greetings, Elric brothers!" He shouted.

"Hello, Major!" Al politely replied.

Ed mumbled something under his breath and Armstrong began shaking him rapidly by his shoulders, but I stopped listening.

I looked at the tall buildings looming around me and shuddered. These buildings reminded me of the first dream I had since I'd arrived here. I shook my head, as if it would rid them from my brain.

"You there!" Armstrong's voice boomed, shattering my thoughts. I turned around slowly and discovered that he was talking to me. Ed shook free of Armstrong's grasp, slid over to me, grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me over to where they were standing.

He let go and said, "Major Armstrong, this is Emily." Armstrong did his signature pose and, much to my surprise, _he actually sparkled._

"You have such a fine name, Miss Emily! It must've been passed down for generations!" he shouted.

I felt like I needed to answer, or he would embrace me to death. "Uh, no… no it wasn't… I'm actually the first female full-blood Nelson in my entire family." I informed him, hearing my own nervous laugh in my voice. What do you know, he heard it too.

"Do not be afraid! I am your friend!" He sparkled and trapped me in a suffocating embrace. His hugs were even more terrifying than my mother's, and that was saying something! _My mother…_

A flashback surfaced in my mind. It was my mom and I, about five years ago, when I was nine. It was the first time my mom had ever hugged me like this.

Uncle Mark had been staying with us for Christmas break. While he and my mom were talking, I had been chasing a stray cat, trying to pet it, but I wandered off and got lost. I was so scared… I wasn't very close to Uncle Mark back then… He told me that my mom was at her wits end, looking for me, so he promised her that he would find me and bring me back, no matter what. I was on a swing set, crying my eyes out, when he found me. I looked up, hearing a car door slam, and saw him. It was like seeing an angel sent down from heaven. I ran to him as fast as I could and he picked me up and hugged me. After that, he drove me home. When my mother saw me, her face lit up. She hugged me so hard, that it choked me. Ever since then, I've been especially close to Uncle Mark.

Armstrong finally let go of me and said to the three of us, "Come! I shall drive you to HQ!" So we all piled into the small military vehicle and drove away. For the whole car ride, Armstrong was busy talking about stuff that has been, "Passed down for generations!" We all tried to nod and smile, but Ed was having a hard time accomplishing that.

We were about half way there, when Armstrong said, "Say, Miss Emily, I don't think I heard your last name…"

I thought that when I mentioned that I was the first female full-blood _Nelson_, It meant that my last name was Nelson. "Oh it's Nelson." I answered.

"Nelson, you say?" he mused, "Has anyone ever called you _Nelly_?"

My eye twitched and then Ed started to snicker loudly, so I glared at him. "Funny you should ask…" I said through clenched teeth. Ed burst out, "Emily, can I call you Nelly?" He was still laughing his butt off.

I raised my fist at him, "No! Can I call you _Shorty_? Can I call you _midget_?" I growled.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET?"

"MY NAME ISN'T NELLY!"

We arrived at HQ, surprisingly before Ed and I were able to strangle each other. When we got to Colonel Mustang's office, the two boys went in and I stayed outside, because whatever they were talking about wasn't my business.

I sat in a chair outside of Mustang's office, while people walked by. I was leaning over, staring at the floor, when someone stopped in front of me. I stared at their black shoes, then slowly looked up at their face.

It was Jean Havoc. My surprised expression turned into a blank one. "You know smoking kills people, right?"

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. Then he finally said, "Yeah? So does trespassing onto military grounds. If you pulled a knife out on me, I could shoot you."

_He thinks I trespassed? _"Don't shoot," I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. "I'm with _them_." I pointed to Mustang's door, suggesting that the people I was accompanying were in there.

"Who…?" Havoc started, but I answered before he could finish.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother."

He nodded, and then walked away. I stared after him, thinking, _what was the point of all that?_ My thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, and out came Ed, Al, and Mustang.

Ed pointed at me and said, "There she is."

I stood up and Mustang looked at me, stepped forward, and said, shaking my hand, "My name is Colonel Mustang. You are Emily, correct?"

He let go of my hand and I replied, "Uh, yeah… Nice to meet you…" To tell you the truth, Mustang's incredibly deep voice creeps the hell out of me.

Mustang turned to Ed and said, "Are you sure she's not going to be in the way? If she dies, it's on you…" _Why are they talking about me like I'm not even here?_

Ed laughed once and said, "No, I'm positive."

Confused, I scratched my head and asked, "Uh… What's going on?"

Mustang looked at me and the back at Ed, "You didn't even ask her?" He asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm pretty sure she'd be fine with it, I mean, it's not like she has anywhere else to go!" Ed snapped back.

"Fine with what..?" I was starting to get annoyed. I mean, if it's about me, then why won't they tell me?

I almost forgot that Al was here, until he spoke up, "Uh, Emily? Ed told Colonel Mustang that you'll be traveling with us from now on. Is that okay?"

I blinked a couple times and cleared my throat, "Yeah, I'm fine with that." I finally said.

"See?" said Ed, making Mustang scowl at him.

Then Mustang said, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss Nelson." and walked back into his office.

We walked outside and headed toward the hotel we were going to stay the night at. "Does your wrist still hurt?" asked Al, breaking the silence.

I lifted up my hand to study it and tried moving my wrist, but it was still a little sore. "It's getting better, I guess…" I mumbled.

Al nodded and sighed, "That's good."

The hotel room was small. It was a single room with two chairs, two beds, a kitchen, and one bathroom. The bathroom, of course, was a separate room with a shower head in the bathtub.

I searched through the bag that Winry had given me, and after no avail, I sighed, "Crap, I left my toothbrush at the last hotel…"

Ed scratched his head and sighed, "Wanna go to the store? I have twenty cens."

I jumped up and shouted, "Thank you!"

He looked over to his brother, "You coming, Al?"

Al shook his head and said, "No, I think I'll stay here."

Ed looked surprised and then said, "You sure? Okay…" We said goodbye to Al and headed out the door.

At the store, we both had different things we wanted to get. I got a toothbrush, a pencil, and a new note book, because I left my other one at Uncle Mark's. Ed got a box of ramen for dinner, a pack of water, and some apples.

"Why'd you only get food?" I asked him.

He smirked at me and replied, "You don't want to starve, do you?"

I suddenly felt silly. "Haha, no, I guess not..." I answered, chuckling under my breath.

We were back at the hotel around six in the afternoon. I had brushed my teeth and put on the sleep clothes that Winry gave me. I had the pencil and the notebook, and was sitting on one of the chairs.

I picked up the pencil, opened the note book and started to draw a picture.

Ed got up, looked over my shoulder, and asked, "What's that picture of?"

I lifted up my pencil and hesitated, before answering, "Home…"

**YAY! So yeah, I hope this was more structured than the last chapters. Last I heard, on July, 4th, 2012, The Colorado Springs wild fire was 80% contained. That makes me happy. I hope they get that dang fire out soon. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I MAY OR MAY NOT POST CHAPTER 8 TOMORROW, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! :D -EDIT- Lefay Strent informed me that the currency in Amestris is cens so I changed it XD.**


	8. Reunion

**ANOTHER FREAKING EARLY UPDATE. Don't you just love me? /shot lol I actually wasn't even planning on updating today, but since Emily insisted that I write it today, because it's one of her personal favorites… I was like, Eh why not? So here it is, Chapter EIGHT! WOOHOO! Alright now, get to reading.**

**DISCLAIMER:_ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything else used in this story. I only own Emily and her family (Including Uncle Mark)_**

**-sniff- This is when Emily would've ranted about how I _don't_ own her… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8

"Home… so that's your house?" Ed asked, as he studied the building I had sketched in my note book.

"Yeah…" I answered, smiling sadly. "This is where my mother, father, and brother are now." I explained. He looked up at me and then looked back down to the sketch.

"Does it make you sad?" he asked quietly.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah… it does…"

I slept a dreamless sleep that night. When I woke up, Ed and Al were already getting ready for the day, so I reluctantly rolled out of bed and got ready as well. When we all sat down so Ed and I could eat breakfast, I pulled out my chair and my wrist began to hurt. "Ah…!" I cried as I held my wrist to my chest.

"What happened? Is your wrist starting to hurt again?" Al anxiously asked.

"No, I think I just rolled it the wrong way…" I replied and sat down. "So what do we have planned for today?" I asked the two boys sitting across the table from me.

"We're taking a break and going down to this nature park at the edge of central. At lunch we'll have a picnic or something, and Al can play with all the stray cats that run around there." explained Ed, playfully nudging his brother's steel arm. I nodded and finished my meal.

We packed everything needed for today and left for the park. It took awhile to get there, but eventually, we made it.

There were hills, trees, and flowers all over the place. It was _beautiful_. I gazed at the amazing landscape in awe. "You go find us a place to relax, we'll catch up in a second." called Ed.

I smiled and nodded, then ran over to a bare hill and sat down. I had packed my pencil and my notebook, so I took them out and started drawing. I decided to practice my realistic art, since the only this I was really good at was anime and landscaping.

Someone walked up behind me and stopped, probably watching me draw. I assumed it was Ed so I didn't turn around, well at least until they said, "Say, I think your art has gotten better since the last time I saw you!"

I froze as I realized that it wasn't Ed's voice, although it was vaguely familiar. I'd heard this voice before. I hesitated before slowly turning around and looking this new person in the face. When I had registered his face, I realized where I had seen him before.

"How did you..?" I asked, legitimately shocked. This man was the exact same man who had complimented me on the plane!

"How did I _get here_…?" He asked, finishing my question for me. "Well, how did _you_ get here?" he smirked. Something about his voice unsettled me; I just couldn't put my finger on it…

"Uh… I was at my Uncle's house, and I decided to take a walk… It was raining and the thunder startled me-" I was interrupted by his sudden fit of laughter. He was in hysterics and that frustrated me. "Why are you laughing?" I shouted.

"You really thought that was thunder?" He snickered after calming down a bit. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Did he know more about this than I did? "I mean, I figured you would, but still! If only you knew the truth, then you'd be able to see how stupid you look!"

_He called me stupid… something tells me he that isn't one of the good guys. _"What is the truth?" I asked, frustrated.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! You know who brought you here? I did! I was _told_ to! When I talked to you on the plane, my buddy, who was sitting behind you, took your passport and made a copy of it! When we got all your information, I tracked you down. That _thunder_ you heard was my transportation technique. Luckily, you fainted before you were transported. Do you see how _idiotic_ you look? You've been walking in the dark this whole time! See?" He cracked up some more, then with a wave of his hand, he made the same thunder-like sound that I heard at Uncle Mark's.

It filled me with anger, and I could barely keep from yelling my head off. My fists trembled as I clenched them and tears began to form in my eyes, as I said, "Then why the hell did you send me here? What did I ever do to you?" I yelled that last part and my voice cracked.

"It's not what you did… it's what you're _going_ to do." he answered. I scowled at him until he said more. "My boss planned this all out. The organization I work for, we're planning to take over both _this_ world, and the world _you_ came from." he explained.

"That doesn't answer my question." I growled.

"You, dear girl, are the only one who can stop us. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. At least, that's what the boss says. I mean, really, how is a fourteen year old girl going to stop us? The average age of everyone in this damn organization is like, thirty or something, but what fun is there with out a challenge, right?" he mused. "So since you're going to be here for a while… and I'm a _nice_ guy…" I scoffed but he continued, "I'll send you home to your Uncle for _one_ day. One day, only! So you can tell him you're alright. What do you say?" he offered.

I processed what he had just said. Even if it was for just one day only, I would get to see Uncle Mark again. I would've smiled, if it weren't for the immense anger coursing through me… "…Alright." I finally said.

"Great." He smirked. "Oh, I'm Lemur, by the way." Lemur waved his hand and I heard the thunder again.

Apparently Ed heard it too, because just as the mysterious black mist swirled around me, I heard him yell, "EMILY!"

I looked at him and he was running full speed in my direction. "ED!" I yelled in surprise. Two seconds later, he slammed into me and the mist encased us both. He held me tightly in his arms, while I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my head into his shoulder. When we heard a low whirling sound, his grip on me tightened, probably because he didn't know what the hell was going on. _Last time I was transported like this, I was unconscious and Ed wasn't with me._ I knew this was probably a trick. _When we arrive, we'll probably be surrounded, I'll probably die, and maybe Ed would get to safety. Of course, that's the worst case scenario. No, scratch that. The worst case scenario would be if they killed Uncle Mark. I'd kill every last one of those bastards if they killed my beloved Uncle. _

Worry burned in my throat as the whirling stopped. "Is it… over?" I asked.

Ed loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "I think so… we're not at the park anymore, though."

When he said this, my eyes shot open and I couldn't breathe. We weren't surrounded; we were standing in the exact same place that I'd passed out in. This meant…"No way…" I breathed.

"What?" Ed asked, confused. I shuddered as a thought settled in my mind, and struggled until Ed let go of me.

Urgency spread through me, and I sprinted in what I hoped was the right direction. Ed followed me, keeping pace easily. We ran for what seemed like forever until a small red house came into view. I sprinted as fast as I could, almost falling into the driveway when I turned, and stopped at the front door to catch my breath.

Then, holding my breath, I reached for the doorknob. "What are you doing…?" Ed whispered, but I ignored him. The door was unlocked.

I forcefully opened the door and scanned the insides. I almost cried when June saw me and hissed at me.

I rushed through the house, looking for someone. Reaching the dining room, I stood there and stared at him.

I was still breathing heavily, so he looked up at me.

"Emily…?" he gasped, as he stood up, knocking his chair over. "Is…is that really you?" he asked, sounding like he was about to cry.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I squeaked, "Uncle Mark…"

Ed seemed to be confused. "That's your…Uncle?" His presence was ignored at the moment, as Uncle Mark literally tripped over himself to get over to me.

We stood there hugging each other and crying, while Ed just stood there awkwardly.

Even if it was just for one day, I was happy.

We all sat on the couch, and Uncle Mark was still drying his tears. His attention turned to Ed, "Who are you? Why are you with her?" he questioned.

In response, Ed smiled and held out his right hand; the hand made of steel. "I'm Edward Elric. I'm friends with your niece." Ed introduced himself.

Uncle Mark shook Ed's hand and didn't seem to mind that it wasn't flesh. "Mr. Mark." he said sternly, then turning to me, he said, "Where the hell were you?" I flinched at the pain and worry in his voice.

"I was… taken… to a place far away from here. I'll explain later, but tell me… what did you do?" I asked.

I wanted to know how Uncle Mark had handled this.

**Yaaayy I actually finished this before midnight. ;u; Sorry, I'm not going to be able to post chapter 9 tomorrow. I'm going to a zoo with my family! lol yeah that's really all I had to say. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	9. Clarification

**ACK! I'm so so so so sorry! I was gone for over a month… PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

… **Okay, This chapter is written in Uncle Mark's perspective. Just 'cause. C: ON WITH THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY! **

Chapter 9

"…What did you do?" Emily asked with watery eyes.

"You mean, after you disappeared?" I asked making sure we were both on the same page. She slowly nodded, closing her eyes and clenching her fists. The "Edward" boy watched her in a way that bothered me. Sort of like in a protective way, but what was he protecting her from? …_Me?_ In my opinion, _he _was what she needed to be protected from… but maybe that's just me…

I cleared my throat and began telling _my_ side of the story.

Emily had just asked me if she could go outside and explore. "It's a little muddy, though… whatever, just don't get lost." I said, smiling and chuckling.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran outside.

When the door had slammed shut, I walked over to the TV and heard a low, vibrating sound, coming from Emily's room. I looked inside and sighed; Emily had forgotten her phone, and here it was, sitting on her bed. She had a missed call from her mother.

I pulled out my own cell phone and dialed my sister's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Mark."

"Oh! Mark, where's Emily? She didn't pick up her phone…"

"I know, she just stepped out for a bit, but she'll be back soon."

"Alright…" -click-

I sat down and rested my feet on the coffee table. I was watching the local news, when suddenly, I heard thunder, which was weird, because where I lived, you never even _heard_ thunder. Plus, why didn't I see lightning?

I watched TV for about two hours and she _still _hadn't come home. I was starting to get worried, so I hopped in my truck and went to look for her. I drove in every direction possible and I still couldn't find her. I stopped my truck by a place where the mud had been disrupted, as if someone had fallen. I got out and stepped onto the muddy earth beneath me.

I scanned the area, searching for a sign. Finding none, I came up with a new idea.

"EMILY...EMILYYYYY?" I called, as loud as I could manage.

I probably called her name about one hundred times before I gave up and went home. As I drove home, I still scanned the area for her, with no avail.

The next morning, she still hadn't returned, so I called the police. Sadly, they couldn't find her, either. After a few days, I saw her picture everywhere, with the word, _MISSING,_ at the top. Even after that, I neglected to tell her mother. I sometimes got so depressed that I forgot to feed June…

Emily's expression was torn between crying and getting angry. Edward's face was just plain sad.

"I… I'm so sorry…" whispered Emily, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be!" I assured her, "I mean, you're back for good now, right?"

When I said this, she seemed to fall deeper into her sorrow. Before I could ask, she got up and retreated to her room, leaving Edward and I alone.

I looked to him, saying, "What just happened..?"

He lowered his head and explained, "This strange man told her she only had twenty four hours to see you and let you know that she was alright. When it's this time tomorrow, we'll have to go back…"

I was furious and confused. I _just_ got my niece back, and now she was going to be taken from me again? _Hell _no!

"No! I won't let you guys leave." I argued.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mark, there's nothing that can be done about this. When it happened, I didn't fully understand what was going on, so I tried to stop her. All it did was transport me with her." Edward stated.

I wanted to say so many things, but all I could say was, "Oh…"

I changed the subject, wanting to understand why he acted so protective of Emily. "So… do you like her?" I asked him.

"Who..? Emily? Yeah, I like her." He said almost immediately.

"I mean, do you like her as a friend or…" I suggested, raising my eyebrow.

His face turned red and he stuttered, "Ah… um… a-as a friend, sir!"

He seemed really tense, but this was fun! It took a lot to keep myself from laughing. "Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked, trying to seem somewhat offended.

"N-Nothing!"

"So you think she's _perfect, _eh?"

"WHA-!?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore; the boy had nearly fallen out of his seat! He sent a worried and confused look my way, as I burst into hysterics.

"Mr. Mark..?" he hesitantly called. I slapped my knee and struggled to breath in between laughs.

"Relax, boy! I'm just messing with ya! I know what you mean." I chuckled, slapping Edward on the back. He laughed nervously, trying to hide his relief.

"What's so funny..?"

I turned to look at the person who had just entered. Emily was standing in the doorway of her room, with a crumpled tissue in her hand. The way her voice wavered, told me that she had been crying.

I was about to fill her in, but then I considered how Edward might feel if I did. I couldn't think of a cover story, so I put Edward on the spot. "Oh, it was just something Edward told me!" I said, motioning toward him.

She made her way over to us and took a seat in the arm chair. "What'd you tell him?" She asked, looking at Edward.

"Oh, uh… I told him about Winry throwing wrenches at me…" He sighed, scratching his head.

"Oh…" Emily said, looking at the floor.

I wasn't about to let the awkwardness that surrounded us go any further.

"What'd you two kids like for dinner?" I asked, getting off the couch.

Emily perked up, "Could we…"

"Nope, no take out." I stated before she could finish. Ever since the night she had disappeared, I'd been so upset… I was too lazy actually make food for myself. I've been eating take out every single day. I admit, it's giving me a bigger gut than I need. "Any more, and I'll be a huge fatso!" I protested.

"Shut up. You're about as fat as a telephone pole…" Emily scoffed rolling her hazel eyes at me. I'd almost forgotten that Edward was here, until he chuckled at Emily's remark.

"Alright, Edward, is there anything you want to eat?" I asked.

"Hm… what about stew?" he mused. _How the hell do you make stew? Is it like soup? We don't have any soup cans, and I'm definitely not making it from scratch. _

"Ramen it is, then!" I clapped, heading into the kitchen.

**WOOOT! I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. XD lol sooo I really am sorry for taking so long to update! Okay, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	10. Guilt

**Sorry for procrastinating again… Emily said it's one of my favorite things to do… LOL. So ANYWAYYYYY, enjoy this chapter, because I probably won't get around to posting, let alone WRITING, chapter 11 any time soon. THAT'S RIGHT. You'll just have to wait! One, I'm starting school on the 20****th****, which is THIS Monday. That also means less time for writing, more time for learning. *ahem* FORCED learning. Two, I've started watching Hetalia, again! So I've started a Hetalia fanfiction! It'll be posted on here soon. C: ON TO CHAPTER 10, MY PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or anything else used in this story. I only own Emily, and her family (including Uncle Mark).**_

**Now, ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

I found myself wondering how Uncle Mark had even survived all these years. Ed had suggested that we have stew for dinner, and after my Uncle dumbly stared at the wall, he resorted to cooking ramen instead. _I guess he doesn't know how to cook real food…or maybe he doesn't cook anything that doesn't come with directions…? _I let out a sigh.

Ten minutes had passed, and the three of us were at the round dinner table in the dining room. Ed and I were eating like starving children Ling, probably because Lemur showed up and transported us before we could eat lunch. Uncle Mark just laughed and ate his ramen calmly.

After we had finished, Uncle Mark leaned back in his chair and stretched, letting out a yawn. Clearing his throat, he said, "So, Edward…You need a place to sleep, right? Emily has two beds in her room, so I guess you can stay in there…"

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Mark!" Ed said, smiling at my Uncle.

"BUT…" Uncle Mark began, slamming his hands on the table and giving Ed a _very_ threatening glare, "If you try _anything_ with her, I'll rip that metal arm off, and beat you bloody with it…" he warned.

"WHAT..?" I blurted, a blush creeping onto my face. An image of Ed "trying anything" with me popped into my head, and I blushed even more.

"G-Got it, sir! I wasn't even planning on it!" Ed rushed to get his words out, and when I looked at him, he was blushing, too.

Uncle Mark relaxed a bit and chuckled, "I like you, Edward. You're cool."

I stared at him, because I'd never heard him say that to anyone…except me, of course…I was confused.

"I like you too, sir." Ed replied politely.

Uncle Mark showed us to my room. "Goodnight, you two…and Edward, I advice that you take my warning from before, seriously." He said bluntly.

"Yes sir, Mr. Mark!" Ed replied. Uncle Mark gave me a loving smile before closing the door.

After changing into my sleep clothes from home, I plopped down on my bed and let out a tired sigh. I stared up at my ceiling and thought about what I was going to do when we got back to Amestris. Somehow, my thoughts morphed into what I was going to do if I saw Lemur again. My anger was telling me that I should rip his throat out, and I came so _close _to agreeing with it.

"Emily..?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, because honestly, I had forgotten that he was here, I was so absorbed in my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"What are you thinking about?" Ed asked.

I sighed, letting some of my irritation out. "It's nothing."

"Liar"

_Damn, I guess I really am a bad liar. _"Fine, I was thinking about that asshole, Lemur." I admitted. "I'm contemplating whether I should rip his throat out, or let him live." I was half joking, half serious.

"Ah…" Ed sighed.

"What're you thinking about, Ed?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about how Al's going to kill me when we get back." He chuckled. He's right…Al must be worried sick about his brother and I.

I let out _yet another_ sigh and smiled. "Goodnight, Ed." I mumbled.

"Night, Emily." He replied.

**-Lemur's Perspective-**

"ED!" screamed Emily, as a blonde boy with a braid raced towards her. _Is this her boyfriend or something?_ I thought to myself. The boy embraced her, and my technique engulfed them both. When the giant suit of armor arrived, they were already gone.

"Huh..?" said the suit of armor, "But I could've sworn that Emily and brother…" He seemed to be talking to himself, so I turned and began to walk away.

"H-Hey, wait!" Nice… he noticed me.

I turned and faced the kid in the armor, "What?" I said, a little too bluntly.

"Do you know where those two people went?" he asked, innocently. So he hadn't seen..? I chuckled in amusement.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do. Anymore questions, kid?" I sighed. I needed to wrap this up, or else Lion, who was waiting for me with the car, would be pissed.

"Yes, a few actually…" the armored kid replied.

"Spill it, kid! I don't have all day!" I snapped impatiently.

"Are…are you a good guy?" Mr. Armor, which is what I'll call him from now on, asked.

"Good guy..? How old are you, two? I don't even think people use labels like that, anymore! Err…sorry, I'm rambling. Well, Mr. Armor, to answer your question; no, I'm not _good_." I answered. "Next question, and hurry it up, would you? I'm running out of time!" I complained.

"Okay…W-Who are you? Are you a homunculus..?" he asked. At least he was making it a bit easier for me.

"The name's Lemur. R." I said, putting my sunglasses on, like a boss. "What the hell's a homunculus..?" I finished.

"So that's a no..?" Mr. Armor mused.

"Well, kid, it's been fun, but I've really got to jet!" I said waving and making my way back to the parking lot.

"W-Wait!" yelled Mr. Armor.

"Maybe next time, kid…" I called back.

I entered the parking lot and made my way towards the vehicle. As expected, a very angry woman was sitting behind the wheel, with her arms crossed. I braced myself, and got in the car.

"What the hell took you so long? Damn, I was waiting _forever!"_ growled Lion, through clenched teeth.

She had wavy, shoulder-length, black hair and light blue eyes. I had to admit, she was pretty. Though, every time I tell her that, she punches me in the gut, and tells me to get a life. _Such a wonderful personality…_

"Sorry!" I snapped, "There were a few…complications."

"Like what..?" Lion snapped back.

"Well, all was going well…I was transporting her… but then a short kid with blonde, braided hair, showed up and was transported with her… and then, a kid in a suit of armor started asking me a bunch of questions and crap…" I trailed off.

"…You mean the Elric brothers…?" Lion gasped.

"That's who they were..?" I mumbled.

"SHIT! This is bad…This is _really_ bad…She was never supposed to meet them! How could this have happened?" panicked Lion, "Where did you transfer her, the first time?" she asked.

"Resembool… I think." I answered, confused.

" YOU DUMBASS!" She yelled, "You know the Elric brothers are from Resembool, right?"

"Whoops..!" I laughed, nervously. She sighed and mumbled something along the lines of, "you idiot." I didn't say anything else, because what's done is done. Besides, we both knew one thing, for sure;

Bossman was not going to be happy about this.

**-Emily's Perspective-**

I was warm under the blanket; it smelled a lot like home. Smiling, I rolled over to see if Ed was awake. Surprisingly, he wasn't there. I yawned and dragged myself out of bed, looking at the alarm clock. I frowned, seeing that it was 11:00 am. Why hadn't anyone tried to wake me up? Now I only had an hour and a half to spend with Uncle Mark! No…scratch that. I had to get ready and stuff, so I basically had no time left. I grunted tiredly, and got in the shower.

After my shower, I dried my hair and got dressed. I packed all of my stuff into my bag and went into the kitchen.

Ed and Uncle Mark were talking about who knows what, when I walked in. "Good morning, sunshine…" Uncle Mark greeted me, with a sad expression on his face.

"Morning…" I replied mirroring his expression. "Ed…" I started, reluctantly, "…It's time to go…" I swallowed, fighting the pointless tears.

Ed looked at me and nodded, getting up from his seat. I gave Uncle Mark a big hug, "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Don't be…at least I know you're okay…" He smiled sadly.

I nodded and turned toward the door, with Edward close behind me. Uncle Mark placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, "Edward…please…take care of her for me…" He requested. Hearing this caused the tears to flow, no matter how much I resisted.

"I will, sir. I promise." assured Ed. After waving goodbye, Ed and I were on our way.

After ten minutes of walking silently on the dirt road, I noticed a familiar figure at the site of my _abduction_. He was tall, with longish black hair, and green eyes, which were covered by sunglasses. "Lemur…" I growled as he turned to face Ed and I.

"Ah! Emily, my dear! You're right on schedule!" I turned red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.

"You bastard!" I shouted, running towards him, ignoring Ed when he told me to stop. I sent my fist towards his face, and when he caught it, I swung at him with my other hand. Unfortunately, he caught that one, too.

"Aww…If I didn't know any better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me, darling!" He pouted sarcastically. He was still holding onto both of my wrists, when he looked down at them. He released my left hand, and pulled out this container with a weird purple gel-like stuff, rubbing it on my right wrist, making me wince, since that _was_ my injured wrist. When he was done, he squeezed my right wrist, and to my surprise, it didn't hurt.

When he grabbed both of my wrists again, I looked up at him. "See? I'm not here to fight. Now be a good girl, and let me transport you and Mr. Elric back to Central." He said, calmly letting go of my wrists. I quickly stepped over to Ed, examining my wrist. Lemur let out a sigh and waved his hand. I heard the loud, thunder-like sound and soon after, the black mist swirled around us. I grabbed onto Ed and closed my eyes, and he did the same.

When all was silent, we opened our eyes, and saw that we were back in the Nature Park from yesterday.

"Brother! Emily!" A voice gasped. We turned around and saw that it was Al. _He must've waited for us…_ Al stood up and the three of us walked back to the hotel.

I told Ed that I wanted to speak with Hawkeye, which got me some questions from the two boys, but eventually they agreed to take me in the morning.

Morning came, and I was ready to go. After much complaining, Ed finally got around, and we made our way towards HQ.

As we were walking through the halls, we passed Havoc. When he saw me, he smiled and waved. I awkwardly smiled and waved back to him.

When we reached Mustang's office, Ed went in first and I followed. Breda, Falman, and Fuery, eyed me curiously, which made me a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly, Mustang's voice startled me, "Ah, if it isn't Miss Nelson! What a nice surprise!" he greeted me, with a grin on his face.

"Uh…yeah, I have a question for Lieutenant Hawkeye…" I stated nervously.

Hawkeye looked surprised, then calm, again. "Yes, Miss Nelson?" she asked.

_So many people are calling me Miss Nelson… It feels nice! _I thought to myself. Clearing my throat, I got straight to the point;

"I'd like to borrow one of your guns."

**Yaaaaaaay~ I'm finally done typing this! My back hurts. Lol SO, since I've been watching Hetalia, I made my friend watch it. I told her that she reminded me of England, and she said I reminded her of Germany. So then I was thinking, "Hey, wouldn't it be cool to learn german?" So I am! I'm learning german, you guys… be proud of me. From now on, in the Author's note, I'm going to say Ja, instead of yes, and Nein, instead of no! :D Hope you guys liked this chapter, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love you, guys!**


End file.
